L'horreur d'Azkaban
by Accio-Weekend
Summary: OS. On ignore quasiment tout de la vie de prisonnier de Sirius Black, ici, à Azkaban. Seule une chose lui permet de se protéger de la folie dont il est entouré. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Ici, un court extrait de ces douze ans de malheurs selon mon point de vue.
**Salutations jeunes gens !**

 **Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de l'écrire, mais aucune inspiration ne me venait ; puis hier soir, mon humeur déprimée à un point assez sympa était propice à l'écriture de cet OS court. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que j'ai réussi à retranscrire dans le récit ce que je ressentais ! Quoiqu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même courte, ça fait toujours plaisir :D . J'accepte évidemment les critiques constructives, c'est comme ça qu'on avance !**

 **Je voulais aussi dire que concernant l'écriture d'une fic plus longue et contenant plusieurs chapitres, j'ai peut être un projet de crossover Doctor Who/Harry Potter (quoi de mieux pour mêler les choses que j'adore?). Ne vous emballez pas, ce n'est pas encore concret. J'ai commencé à l'écrire, mais c'est encore flou et je n'ai aucune idée de la suite. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! Gros bisou sur la joue :D**

 **o** **Oo**

« - Un, deux, trois, quatre. »

Et la pluie tombait, tombait, tombait. Elle ne faisait que tomber depuis des jours. Le ciel s'écroulait en craquements sinistres, et s'écoulaient des nuages rancuniers des gouttes froides et pleines d'amertume.

« - Un, deux, trois, quatre. »

Mais était-ce vraiment le ciel qui s'écroulait, ou voyait-il seulement l'image de sa vie ? Pouvait-il encore avoir confiance en ses yeux ou se faisait-il fourvoyer ?

« - Un, deux, trois, quatre. »

Le râle des Détraqueurs se faisait plus intense ces jours-ci. Le temps orageux, s'il existait, semblait leur plaire dans la mesure où les prisonniers d'Azkaban le redoutaient. Aussi, tout naturellement, les détenus se réfugiaient dans l'espoir pour ne pas céder à la peur. Les créatures infâmes se chargeaient alors tout naturellement d'inspirer tout ce qui aurait pu ressembler de près ou de loin à un souvenir heureux comme elles le faisaient toujours.

Et ce qui sauvait Sirius Black de la folie et de la peur, c'est qu'il n'avait plus de souvenir heureux. Tous étaient flous, fades, faux. Teintés d'une tristesse obscure. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, de culpabilité. Mais pouvait-il se dire saint d'esprit s'il ne pouvait dire avec certitude si ce qu'il voyait était vrai ou faux ?

« - Un, deux, trois, quatre. »

Cela faisait déjà quatre ans. Quatre longues années qu'il était adossé au mur de cette cellule terne et sale, et que chaque soir, quatre fois à partir de 22h14, l'homme qui survivait dans la section d'à côté comptait jusque quatre. Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi, et il ne connaissait même pas le nom du condamné qui, manifestement, avait perdu la raison, mais c'était une manière de s'accrocher à la réalité et de lui rappeler chaque jour qu'avant, ils étaient quatre. James. Remus. Peter. Sirius. Quatre noms, quatre chiffres, quatre fois, toujours quatre.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait, ce en quoi il avait toujours cru. Cela avait été son chiffre préféré, autrefois, quand ils étaient naïfs et heureux. Quand ils pensaient avoir toute la vie devant eux, et qu'ils avaient tort. Au temps où l'on ne pensait qu'à rire et aimer, où le mal semblait être loin alors qu'il était là.

Ses points se serrèrent. Dès qu'il pensait à _lui_ , une colère sans nom l'envahissait et il sentait venir en lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la haine mêlée d'un sentiment de trahison qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Comment avait-il pu... ? Ils avaient été tellement proches. Et en une nuit, en un sortilège, en quelques heures, le clan des Maraudeurs avait été brisé. James, Lily, tués par la faute de Peter. Ils n'étaient plus que deux, à présent. Sirius. Remus.

Son cœur se serra. Lunard croyait logiquement, depuis cette nuit-là, qu'il était coupable. Tout le monde le pensait. Mais que lui, le seul ami qui lui restait, le pense...

Sirius écouta le son du tonnerre se propager entre les cachots, résonner du plus profond de la mer jusque dans sa tête. Le bruit assourdissant de la colère et de la rancune s'entrechoquait avec ses faibles pensées.

 _« - James, Sirius, par la barbe de Merlin ! », pestait Lily en tournant vers eux sa crinière d'un roux flamboyant._

 _Peter, ayant couru trop vite pour les rattraper après avoir fait tomber son sac, s'était pris les pieds dans le balai de Rusard, ce qui l'avait envoyé la tête la première dans un placard ouvert d'où il était coincé de par son physique enrobé. Et bien évidemment, Cornedrue et Patmol riaient aux éclats tandis que Lily et Remus essayaient de tirer les jambes de leur ami._

 _« - Aidez-le, bon sang ! »_

 _Et ils riaient jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes._

Des souvenirs heureux, ça ? Non. Des bribes de souvenirs altérés, lugubres, dont l'origine radieuse lui manquait tant. _Ils_ lui manquaient tant.

« - Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! », hurlait un prisonnier d'on ne sait d'où.

Il tourna difficilement sa tête vers l'origine du cri, dont il était impossible de connaître la provenance, ce geste étant inutile. Les murs étaient trop épais, ici, trop larges et trop durs. Rien ne pouvait passer au travers, même les sentiments. Il aurait dû avoir quelque empathie pour l'homme qui braillait, mais il ne ressentait qu'une indifférence sans compassion. Qui aurait eu de la compassion pour un humain qui avait peut-être détruit une famille ? Il ne faisait pas partie de ces gens-là. « On est dans le même bateau », lui avait dit une femme à l'air lugubre il y a deux ans, tandis qu'elle passait devant sa cellule. Oui, ils le croyaient tous coupables.

 _« - Monsieur Black, soupira McGonagall en levant vers lui un regard sévère. Je présume que vous êtes l'auteur de cette œuvre ? »_

 _James se retenait de rire avec une telle ardeur que Sirius pensait que ses joues allaient finir en sang à force de se les mordre._

 _« - Je présume également, continua le professeur, que Mr. Potter est dans l'affaire ? Potter et Black, encore une fois ? »_

 _Potter et Black, pour toujours, avait-il pensé en observant les dégâts de sa tentative à dessein artistique quant aux livres de la bibliothèque les moins intéressants. Ils étaient retournés, tâchés, tous empilés en une sorte de monument qu'il trouvait sublime mais qui n'était apparemment pas le cas pour tout le monde._

 _« - En retenue, prononça-t-elle pour la énième fois. Vous me nettoierez ces livres et vous les rangerez, sans utiliser votre baguette –cela va de soi. Quand cesserez-vous donc de causer tous ces problèmes ? Prenez donc exemple sur Mr. Lupin et ne vous impliquez plus dans une de ces histoires idiotes, Mr. Black, ou vous aurez affaire à moi ! »_

Harry lui-même pensait qu'il était coupable. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il imaginait il ignorait totalement dans quelles conditions son neveu vivait, s'il connaissait l'histoire. Il n'avait que cinq ans, peut être était-ce un trop tôt pour lui apprendre comment ses parents étaient morts. Mais quand il l'apprendra, le jour funèste où il l'apprendra, il le détestera. Il détestera son parrain.

 _Lorsqu'il lui tendit l'objet, le visage de l'enfant s'illumina dans un éclair de gaieté. « Pa'mol ! Pa'mol ! » se réjouit-il en tapant des mains. Sirius sourit avec joie._

 _« - Cornedrue ! Ton fils a presque réussi à m'appeler Patmol !_

 _\- J'ai entendu, Sirius, sourit-il d'un air amusé. En même temps, vu le cadeau, tu m'étonnes. Merci, mon vieux, c'est cool._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que... Oh, Sirius !, s'écria Lily en arrivant dans la pièce, les mains sur les hanches. Tu veux déjà initier Harry au Quidditch ? C'est un sport dangereux, tu sais combien de bleus James a eus !_

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un balai-jouet, se défendit-il. Et c'est le premier anniversaire de mon neveu, ce doit donc être le meilleur de sa vie ! »_

 _Tandis que la jeune femme levait les yeux au ciel, Sirius prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui adressa un sourire éclatant,auquel répondit Harry par un éclat de rire, les yeux brillants et remplis d'affection._

Il avait tout perdu. Plus jamais il ne reverrait cette lueur d'amour qu'on lui avait accordé. Et il espérait qu'Harry, en ce moment-même, soit le même enfant qu'il avait connu auparavant, heureux et gâté, l'iris d'un vert aussi rayonnant que celui de sa mère.

Et les secondes passaient, ici, dans la cellule, tandis que sonnaient les coups qui les rapprochaient tous de la mort. Doucement, tranquillement, comme un anesthésiant qui faisait mal.

« - Non ! Je vous en prie ! ARRÊTEZ ! »

De la violence, des cris, des pleurs qui effleuraient à peine ses oreilles. Au bruit que produisirent les Détraqueurs, l'homme était en train de se faire vider des moments heureux auxquels il pensait, et sa vie arrivait à sa fin. Il ne pourrait plus crier son désespoir.

Comment tous ces gens, dehors, pouvaient sourire ? Comment pouvaient-ils ignorer l'horreur d'Azkaban ? Comment avaient-ils pu sourire un jour ?

 _« - Remus, attrape ! », cria James, hilare, en lançant un Frisbee à dents de serpent._

 _En l'esquivant, il glissa sur l'herbe humide et s'étala de tout son long sur Sirius, qui terminait un devoir de métamorphose en s'appuyant contre un chêne._

 _« - Mon encre !, pesta-t-il en regardant Cornedrue avec fureur. Tu vas devoir m'en racheter une bouteille ! »_

 _Il était apparemment le seul à ne pas au moins esquisser un sourire et, sous la pression, lâcha un de ses fameux rires qui ressemblaient à des aboiements._

 _« - Sale cerf ! Loup-garou maladroit ! Rat crasseux ! », rétorqua-t-il, et il lui balança le frisbee._

Non, il lui semblait impensable qu'ils aient pu sourire un jour. Ses lèvres ne s'étaient plus étirées depuis quatre ans.

Il se sentait vide, sans force, mais il restait en vie dans le bassin de la mort. Il ne voulait pas se laisser crever, ici, dans la prison d'Azkaban. Pour Harry. Pour eux. Pour les Maraudeurs.

Un, deux, trois, quatre.


End file.
